This is going to be fun
by ChameleonRose
Summary: I adopted this story from In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper. Bella is a wolf from a different pack and when she goes to Forks to visit Charlie her and Seth imprint on eachother. Read to see what happens now. Rating my go down I'm just not to sure about it at the moment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own this chapter I adopted this story like it said in the description so the first couple of chapters may be slightly tweaked or just left the way they were. **

Bella's P.O.V  
I picked myself up off the forest floor and screamed out, "Fuck you Edward Cullen. You never meant shit to me and I sure as hell never loved you. That's why I would like you to meet my TRUE love." I started backing up slowly until I seen Edward stiffen and felt something behind me, I knew the La Push pack was here. I smiled and looked around for the little sandy colored wolf, I ran over to Seth Clearwater as soon as I seen him.

"Hey baby just in time. I think it's time we show this leech who I really am what do you think?" I asked in a serious voice but with a hint of playfulness. I heard the whole pack laugh and seen Seth nod his wolf head at me, so I turned around and exploded into my wolf.

In my wolf form I was like a rainbow of all the colors mixed into my fur. I then opened up my mind to the pack, so they could hear my thoughts and I could hear there's.

"Damn it babe, couldn't you have at least striped your clothes off so you wont be naked later." - Seth.

"I'm sorry I just got so excited. I really couldn't wait to show assward who I really am and why you don't fuck with La Push, or Forks." -Bella

"Hey you two get your heads back in the game, we can worry about the clothes later, but right now we still have to go after Cullen and have a meeting with them. As bad as I hate to do this, Seth, Bella, Collin, Bready, You all take the Rez and run the border. The rest of us will go deal with the Cullen's. - Sam

"That's so not fair Sam and you know it. I'm the one that spent six month with them asshole's and put up with all there bullshit. I should at lest get to give them a peace of my mind, I mean hell if it wasn't for me, they would still be here and you couldn't get ride of them." - Bella

I walked over to a big tree trunk and pushed the top open with my nose and gently grabbed out a sun dress with my teeth, and then I slowly went behind a tree to phase back into my human form.

"If I can't go to the Cullen's with you in wolf form then I will go as a human, I'm not being left out of this. I have worked to damn hard to get them to let me into there home. Now you're trying to take this away from me? Well Fuck you Sam. Just remember one thing. I'm. Not. In. Your. Pack." I said in a serious voice but made sure he understood were I was coming from.

With that being said, I walked off to my new truck and jumped in. Before I could leave I felt someone or should I say a few people jump into the back of my truck. I just shook my head and started to drive down the road to the Cullen's house.

... The Cullen's House...

When I pulled up I saw that the whole family was already outside waiting for us. I just smiled and acted like nothing was different, knowing damn well that this changes everything. Well it's about time these fuckers got a taste of there own medicine, and who better to give it to them but me?

Oh I bet Jasper is just loving my emotion's right now, oh and right on time to. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow silently asking me 'what the fuck is up with you?' I just gave him a smirk and a wink.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this? Is what Edward told us true?" Carlisle started throwing out questions at me in a tone I did not like, so I growled at him. I took a step back and to the right so I was now behind Seth.

"Well Carlisle that depends on what assward has told you. Yes I did just growl at you and as you can see, I'm standing behind my TRUE mate. So the meaning of this little get to gather is something like an eviction for you. We will give you two days to get your shit and get out of forks and don't plan on coming back for a while." I said in a serious voice with a evil smile on my face.

...La Push...

Sam's P.O.V  
I was so glad to be back on our own land and away from the Cullen's, I still can't believe Bella handled everything. It pissed me off because I was the Alpha until Jake takes over, but she was right. She is not part of this pack, and the only reason she stay's is because of Seth.

I don't know what is going to happen when Bella's pack comes looking for her, I sure as hell don't want a fight with another pack on my hands. I have tried to talk to Seth and Bella about it, but they both ignore me. I can't even order Seth to do anything because it concerns his imprint.

We all learned the hard way with Paul and Rachel that a order, can be broken if it has anything to do with the imprint. I paid the price with Emily, when she found out what I did to them. It's not like it was all my fault, Paul had asked me to test something out for him as the 'Alpha gag' always sticks. I told him it wouldn't work but he said just try it please for me. So I gave him the order to not have sex with his imprint for a week.

Well that lasted for about a day if that, and Paul got pissed at me and let it all slip out in the open, how my 'Alpha gag order' didn't work and now he marked Rachel without talking to her about everything first. Then Rachel got pissed off at not only me but Paul as well.

"Sam, what are you thinking about so hard? I have been trying to get your attention for a few minuets now." I heard Emily say in a concerned voice, I smiled at her and kissed her while wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just thinking about what is to come and happen when Bella's pack end's up looking for her. I have tried to talk to her and Seth both but they both ignore me and the subject all together. I just don't know what to do, and Bella rubs it in my and the packs face that she aint part of the pack every time she gets the chance. If it comes down to it, I feel like we will have a big fight on our hands, and I do not want that to happen." I sighed and leaned down into Emily's neck breathing in her warm cinnamon and brown sugar sent

**AN- I know I should be updating my other stories. I'm still working on them I'very just had a lot going on and once it settled down I adopted this story as I liked it and needed a new project as as I was trying to work on my other stories even when I had a lot of stuff going on I need to take a bit of a step back from them before I go back over what I've written but not posted before I post them which should be soonish.**

**Love,**

**ChameleonRose**


End file.
